Nurse Izzy
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After Cody’s encounter with the bear, Izzy takes it upon herself to take care of him and nurse him back to health. Little does Cody know, the red head has ulterior motives in mind. Main pairing: Cody/Izzy.


**Nurse Izzy**

**Title:** Nurse Izzy

**Summary:** After Cody's encounter with the bear, Izzy takes it upon herself to take care of him and nurse him back to health. Little does Cody know, the red head has ulterior motives in mind.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Izzy/Cody, Side: Tyler/Eva, Katie/Ezekiel, Mentioned: Duncan/LeShawna, Gwen/Geoff and Lindsey/Owen, Hinted: Noah/Heather.

**Warnings:** FLUFF and the usual

**Winter-Rae:** I swear, I'm never gonna get to writing an actual fic anytime soon. But when **elephantburch** offered to do a fic trade with me, how could I refuse? I mean hey, I'm getting a Duncan/LeShawna fic out of this! Woot woot! Enjoy.

* * *

**Nurse Izzy**

Cody was more than a little depressed when he was dropped off at the Playa des Losers resort.

But being kicked out of the contest, when it should have been Heather, was only one of the things that were bothering him this night. He was sore, what with being attacked by a bear and all. He was soaking wet, since he had rolled off the dock and into the lake, nearly drowning. He had never been more thankful for Chef; that was for sure.

It was just a bad day all around for him.

Now, to add to that he was stuck here on the dock of the resort all alone! Had no one told the others he would be arriving? Was he going to be stuck out here all night? Now that would suck for sure because it was already a little bit chilly this evening.

'Such is my luck,' he thought to himself. For the first time in a few years he actually felt like the loser the guys at his school used to call him.

Cody had always been a fairly positive person, call it being naive if you must but he had been raised to always believe in himself and good things would happen. But, like every positive person in the world, there were those days that brought them down too.

The weather certainly wasn't helping his mood any either. Were those rain clouds forming overhead? A loud crash of thunder answered his question. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

'I must be being punished for something,' he thought to himself, feeling the first few drops of rain on his head.

It wasn't soon after, that it was pouring rain on him.

'Who ever said that rain was symbolic for cleansing and starting a new beginning had never been caught in it like this before,' he thought in annoyance.

"CODY!"

He jumped at the shrill voice that called out to him, instantly thinking that it was Katie. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, he liked all girls; he just didn't think he could handle her ultrasonic squeals at this time of night.

Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was Izzy; the crazy redhead. She was already grinning wildly at him as she approached him and lifted an umbrella over his head. He was instantly grateful for her.

"Hi Izzy," he tried to mumble through the bandages that were covering his mouth. While he was sure she didn't catch what he said she certainly acted like she did.

"Good to see you," she said.

"You too."

"I saw you take on that bear!" she gushed, "That was soooooo awesome!"

She then lowered the bandages that were covering his mouth so he could speak clearly.

"Well it didn't feel awesome," he replied. Izzy giggled and started to push his wheelchair to the resort.

"Don't you worry," she said, "You'll be right as rain in no time! You know what, I never understood that expression. I mean as far as a person's mood goes the rain is hardly ever right, right?"

Cody just shrugged.

"Hey, tell you what, as soon as you're feeling better we'll head back to the camp and hurt down that bear. I can speak bear you know. I'll give him a good talking too and if he doesn't apologize, well I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson, the old fashion way."

Cody said nothing. Izzy cocked her head to the side.

"Come on Cody," she said with a smile, "It could be worse."

"How?"

Izzy tapped her bottom lip.

"I don't know, isn't that what people always say in times like these?"

"Not helping Izzy."

The red head patted his head as they entered the resort lobby.

"Well, you could be stuck out there in the rain," she offered as a flash of lightening went off, followed by a loud clap of thunder, "You could be...oh! I got one! You could be stuck in the Alaskan tundra with nothing but an oven mitt and a burrito!"

Cody was shocked into a stupor, but Izzy, now being bombarded with ideas as to how the situation could be worse, went on.

"Or how about in an ocean surrounded by rabid sharks? Can sharks get rabies? Or you could be jumping out of an airplane and instead of the parachute coming out of its pack it's an anvil! You could be stuck in an elevator with Eva or worse Owen after he's eaten beans! I don't think it could get much worse than that, do you?"

Cody was smiling now, and on the verge of laughter.

"No, I suppose not, thanks Izzy."

"No problem bear bait."

When she saw Cody's face fall slightly she giggled.

"Sorry Cody, I guess I need to think up a better nick name for you then huh? Hey, how about I take care of you while you're stuck in this wheel chair, I could be like your nurse or something."

"No, that's okay," Cody said, "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden silly; I'm not carrying you or anything like that."

Cody offered her another smile. The red head wheeled him up to his room and helped him into bed.

"Starting tomorrow, Nurse Izzy will take care of you," she promised him, "Have a good sleep!"

* * *

The following morning, after a horrible sleep, Cody opened his eyes only to see a grinning Izzy staring down at him.

"Good morning," she chirped, "and how's my patient?"

"Alright," he said, "Didn't really sleep well."

"That's not good!" the red head mused, "Let's get you sitting up."

As Izzy helped Cody into a sitting position, he was rather thankful that the bear had not decided to gouge out his eyes. Had it, he would be missing the rather lovely sight before him.

Izzy was all dressed up as a nurse.

But not just any nurse you see at a hospital, oh no, this was a naughty nurse costume! The short nurse's dress that revealed a nice amount of cleavage and the perfect amount of leg, he could see the little clips that held up her pantyhose, a cute little nurse's hat with the red-cross on it and high heeled shoes.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked her. Izzy laughed.

"Nope! Lucky for me there was a costume party here a few weeks ago so I just borrowed this outfit. What do you think? Does Izzy make a good nurse?"

Cody was sure that his nose was bleeding by now as she struck a pose for him.

"O-Oh yeah," he stammered, "You're an awesome nurse."

Izzy laughed, and then she turned serious. Well, as serious as Izzy could get.

"Now, honestly, how bad are those wounds?" she asked, "I serious doubt the bear did that much damage."

Cody had to agree with her.

"I think Chris just wanted to get me kicked off," he said, "I guess an evil queen bee can cause more drama than a tech geek. I don't even feel that bad."

"Hopefully your arms are broken though," Izzy said with a wink, "That way I'll be able to give you a sponge bath."

Cody felt himself flush as she started to remove some of the bandages, feeling along his legs and chest to make sure he wasn't too hurt.

He jumped and giggled as her hands brushed his side.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, very."

To make sure her findings were correct, Izzy tickled him again, making him laugh and try to squirm away.

* * *

In the end his left arm was broken, he had a few bruised ribs and his legs had some decent scratches on them, along with the rest of his body. But other than that, he was totally fine. He was even able to walk all on his own.

"Alright," she said, once she was satisfied, "First things first, let's do that sponge bath!"

"Umm Izzy," he said nervously, "I don't think that's really appropriate."

"Why not?" she asked him, an innocent look in her bright green eyes, "You just wear your shorts and I help you into the shower. It's not like we're taking one together...unless of course you want too."

'Is she hitting on me?' Cody asked himself, 'No, that's silly. She's just being Izzy.'

"I think I can manage," he said, "Thanks though."

Izzy's face fell slightly but she nodded.

"Okay then, Nurse Izzy will wait for C-Dawg to be done."

"C-Dawg?"

"I'm still trying to think of a nickname for you," she reminded him, "I'm just trying it out. But Izzy doesn't think it works for you. You don't look like a Dawg."

Cody laughed.

"Well, while you think of something, I'm gonna shower."

"Okay!"

He grabbed up some of his clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

While he showered, Izzy took to unpacking some of his things for him. She put his clothes in the drawers and set his other things on the dresser. She paused however when she pulled a black bra out of his suitcase. She arched an eyebrow. It was black lace and the size indicated a C cup.

"Much too small to be Lindsey's, Eva's or LeShawna's," she deduced, "I'm willing to bet that Bridgette wears hemp bras so this isn't hers either. Katie has a pink bra and I'm willing to bet Sadie has the same kind. I doubt he would want something like this from Heather or Courtney and black is not really my colour. So that leaves Beth or Gwen."

Izzy snickered.

In all honesty she was curious as to who the bra belonged too. In her opinion it could be either one of the last two girls. She was willing to bet that Beth had a freak flag.

"Izzy!"

She jumped when Cody caught her looking at the bra. She snickered and held it up to her chest.

"You think it would fit?"

Cody flushed.

"It's Gwen's," he replied. Izzy snapped her fingers in a 'darn it' motion.

"Here I was betting it was Beth's," she said, "Why do you have Gwen's bra? Are you one of those silly boys who steal girl's underwear? I caught Duncan in the girl's side of the Screaming Gophers cabin once; I still think he was going after LeShawna's."

"No, no!" he said quickly, "Gwen gave it to me."

This made Izzy arch her eyebrow again.

"After I helped her and Geoff hook up," he explained, "I knew she didn't like me so I wanted her to be happy and she seemed to really like him."

Izzy smiled and tossed the bra back into his suitcase.

"Aww, what a nice boy you are C-Dizzy, no, I don't like that one either. Jeez, you're a tough one to nickname you know?"

"You'll think of one Izzy," he said, "Can we go explore this place then?"

Izzy nodded happily.

"Of course!"

She linked her arm with his good arm and led the way out of his room.

As they walked, they were joined by Tyler. The jock looked sympathetic for Cody and offered him a friendly handshake.

"Cody, man, what's up?"

"Hey Tyler, not too much."

Tyler then looked at Izzy and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Izzy...umm...wow."

Izzy giggled.

"Better not stare too hard Ty, Eva might see you."

Tyler laughed. Cody however, was confused.

"Why would that matter?" he asked.

"Izzy didn't tell you!" the red head said, "Tyler and Eva are lovers!"

"We're not lovers," the jock said, flushing, "We're seeing each other."

"Oh wow," Cody mused, "Congratulations I guess."

"Thanks," Tyler replied, getting a dreamy look in his eyes, "Eva's my athletic soul mate. I'm crazy about her. You should see her when we play one-on-one."

"I'll take your word for it," Cody said, "But I thought you and Lindsey were together?"

Tyler shook his head.

"She and I don't have a lot in common," he explained, "That and she has been making eyes at Owen. I think it would be cool it they hooked up though, so it wasn't upsetting."

"For sure!" Izzy said, "We're breaking the social norm out here! I love it! Geoff and Gwen are together too."

"Awesome!" Tyler said enthusiastically, "So you're Cody's nurse are you?"

"Izzy sure is!" she replied hugging Cody. The tech geek wasn't sure why Izzy was all over him like this but he wasn't complaining. Even Tyler's grin made him suspect that something else was going on but he brushed it aside.

"Well, see you two later," the jock said, hurrying to the stairs.

"Ty!" Izzy stopped him, "Elevator! Remember what happened last time."

"Oh right, thanks."

Once the jock was in the elevator Izzy sighed.

"That boy is more accident prone than Bridgette is!" she said, "Took a nasty fall down the stairs the other day."

"Poor guy."

"Oh no need to worry," Izzy said, wriggling her eyebrows, "Eva took care of him."

* * *

Once they got downstairs Izzy brought him to the dining area to get him some food. Katie was there as well, talking to Ezekiel happily. When Cody looked to Izzy for an explanation she nodded.

"Yep," she said, "Them too."

"I guess everyone is hooking up," Cody said, sounding slightly disappointed. Izzy offered him a smile.

"Nurse Izzy is going to get you some food," she said, "Be right back."

When the red head left Cody was left on his own for a few moments. He looked at his casted arm and moved it slightly, wincing as he did. Hopefully it wasn't a bad break and it would get better quickly.

"Cody."

The tech geek looked up and frowned slightly. Noah stood next to him with his regular smirk on his face.

"Noah."

"Seen any bears around lately?"

"Been pelted with any marshmallows lately?"

Noah chuckled and sat down across from him.

"My bad, not a very nice thing to say I suppose, how are you?"

"Peachy."

"Sounds like it."

Cody really wasn't too crazy about Noah. The guy wasn't exactly friendly; he was also lazy and rude. Cody decided to ignore him and watch as Izzy piled food onto some plates for them. Noah followed his gaze and snickered.

"I must admit, that outfit is rather interesting."

"She's just playing around," Cody said, "She said she wanted to be my nurse while I got better."

"Are you really that dumb?" the bookworm asked bluntly. Cody frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cody, do you really think a girl like Izzy, scratch that, do you really think that any girl in general would dress like that for nerds like us?"

"I told you, she's just messing around."

"Denial is more than a river in Egypt Cody," Noah said, "She likes you."

Cody was taken aback.

"How would you know?"

"You should see how much she goes on about you when you're not here," the bookworm went on, "To be honest it's rather annoying. The sooner you two hook up, the sooner I'll have some peace. Having her run after me and ask me what it was like to kiss you is starting to press on my last nerve."

"She talks about me?"

"Only every time I see her," Noah said, "So please tell me that you find her attractive too."

"Umm, well, yeah I guess so."

"Yes or no please."

"Yes," Cody said, "She's cute and nice."

"Good, you can occupy her then," Noah said, "I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Read."

Cody looked back at Izzy again and flushed. He couldn't believe that she actually liked him. At least that explained why she was all over him this morning.

Right now however, she was glaring at Justin. It turned out he was also going for the eggs at the same time she was. Now she was throwing handfuls of eggs at him. Cody got to his feet and hurried over to her, as fast as his sore legs would allow him.

"Izzy!" he said, "What's the matter?"

"Evil hot guy was trying to take all the eggs!"

"There are enough eggs to feed a whole unit in the army!" Justin snapped, pulling at the eggs in his hair, "If this doesn't come out my agent and my lawyers will be all over you!"

"Ha!" Izzy replied, "Like I'm scared of them! If the RCMP can't track me down what makes you think your snobby cronies can?"

Justin huffed and stalked out of the dining room to go and clean up. Cody patted Izzy's shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Izzy sure showed him didn't she?" she asked.

"Sure did Izzy, nice work."

The red head appeared to be very happy with his praise. Then she snapped her fingers as a thought came to her.

"That's it!" she said, "Unit!"

Cody looked confused.

"What about it?"

"C-Unit! That's your new nickname!"

Cody smiled at her.

"It suits you perfectly," Izzy said.

"I think I like that better than Codemeister," the tech geek said with a laugh.

* * *

After the fiasco at breakfast Izzy and Cody went to relax by the pool. She had left the nurse's outfit behind and changed into her swimsuit and swim cap. Cody was in his swimming trunks and was letting his legs dip into the water.

"Come in the water with me C-Unit!" she called out to him.

"Just a minute," he replied, "I'll be right there."

The tech geek however just sat and watched Izzy as she swam.

Noah's words from breakfast were still ringing in Cody's ears. The more he thought about it the more he started to consider the possibility of him and Izzy as a couple.

He could see them together, holding hands, talking, making out, even just messing around and getting into the trouble that Izzy was known for. It all seemed very fun and exciting for him. While in the back of his mind he did wonder if Noah had been lying to him. But if he was, then why was Izzy still hanging around with him. She wouldn't have given up her whole day to be with him if she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Right?

And Cody liked Izzy well enough. She was fun, pretty, outgoing, and carefree. She was a real free spirit. She didn't care what people thought about her and was willing to have as much fun in life as she could.

He also liked that she was a red head. Red heads had always had a special place in his heart. He and some of his friends used to say 'Red hot red heads' and Izzy certainly fit that description.

She also had the prettiest eyes; those playful green eyes of hers were so fun to gaze into. They constantly had a look that said 'get ready for the unpredictable.' Cody found himself wondering what sort of mischief they might get up too while being here, with Izzy, anything was possible.

While Cody admired Izzy, little did he know that she was doing almost the same thing. Almost in that many of her random thoughts and ideas kept interrupting her.

C-Unit was so cute, cute as a button. Another expression she never understood, as she never really thought that buttons were all that cute. Maybe the really small ones were but that was about it.

Izzy also loved that little gap in between his front teeth. An odd thing to be attracted too but Izzy always enjoyed people's differences.

And his eyes, those baby blue depths were probably the biggest things that she loved. They were almost as blue as her lips were the time she got hyperthermia, that was a great memory.

She also liked that he was a scrawny, nerd type. All girls had a thing for nerds, most of them just weren't willing to admit it, but she totally was. And C-Unit was just her type.

When Izzy finally noticed Cody was staring at her she decided to ask him again if he was up for a swim with her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said to him, "I think that would be a zombie's favourite saying, don't you think C-Unit?"

Cody chuckled at her joke.

"Probably."

She pulled herself out of the pool and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think the best thing was getting out of all of those stupid bandages, you were a very good nurse Izzy."

The red head smiled.

"Well Izzy didn't do much but she's happy C-Unit is feeling better."

"Hey Izzy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you offer to take care of me?"

The red head looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Izzy ruffled his hair.

"You boys are so clueless sometimes," she said, "Izzy likes Cody, so she wanted to spend some time with him."

Cody blushed, making her giggle.

"What happened to the Codemeister?" she asked, "That smooth, big hunk of a man?"

"He's a little nervous," Cody replied, "He's used to hitting on girls, not having girls like him back."

"Well those girls are crazy for not liking you my C-Unit."

"So...does this mean we're dating?" Cody asked her. Izzy tapped her bottom lip for a moment.

"Nope."

Before Cody had too much time to be too disappointed she grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

"But that does."

* * *

"Don't happy people make you want to hurl?" Noah asked Heather. It had come to the end of the contest and since most of the other campers had paired off, he and the queen bee were the last two on their own.

"Yes," Heather growled. She was glaring at Cody and Izzy who were probably the happiest couple in the group. Right now they were snuggling on a lounging chair, Izzy purring as Cody ran his fingers through her hair. Heather didn't like either of them but she had to admit they looked very cozy.

"You know," Noah mused to her, "If you wanted..."

"Never in your wildest dreams book worm."

"Your loss," Noah said, "Apparently I'm a pretty good kisser."

Heather looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

* * *

Cody, who was watching the exchange between Noah and Heather, nudged Izzy.

"Is it the RCMP again?" she asked, sitting up and looking around. Cody laughed.

"Nope, check out Noah and Heather."

Izzy giggled.

"Miss Meanie and Bookworm?" she said, "I think Hell has officially froze over my C-Unit."

"I hope Noah knows what he's getting into."

Izzy shrugged.

"Most people don't, you didn't."  
Cody grinned and pulled her close to him again.

"True, but I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"C-Unit knows just what to say to make Izzy really happy," the red head said as she nuzzled his chest, "How do you do that?"

"I'm just telling the truth Nurse Izzy."

Izzy sighed and kissed Cody deeply.

"Izzy loves Cody."

"Cody loves Izzy too."

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **Done and done! Yay. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that. Thanks for reading! Cheers.


End file.
